villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Vic Hoskins
Commander Victor "Vic" Hoskins is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 film, Jurassic World. He serves as the leader of Jurassic World's private security force. Under his leadership, InGen developed advanced security measures that helped to protect the visitors from the dinosaurs and could also be used in wars. He is portrayed by Vincent D'Onofrio who also portrays the Kingpin and Edgar the Bug. In the Movie Service in InGen Security Vic Hoskins joined the InGen Security Division sometime before 2001 as a security contractor. When the three Pteranodons that had escaped the Isla Sorna Aviary at the end of the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001 reached Canada, Hoskins oversaw the "clean up" of the adult Pteranodon. Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Corporation who had acquired InGen, who in turn was in possession of InGen Security, was impressed by the professionalism that Hoskins and his team displayed and hired him to regrow the InGen Security Division. When he eventually became a commander, the security firm became one of the most well known of its kind, and it even gained a partnership with the United Nations Security Council. He has been participating in InGen Security's IBRIS Project. Hoskins was secretly working together with Dr. Henry Wu to cause an incident in the park by using the newly created Indominus rex. He planned on using Owen's velociraptors for military operations, claiming that these animals are more deadly than dozens of foot soldiers. The Plan to Use Dinosaurs as Weapons and Demise During the evacuation protocols, he and his men took every dinosaur DNA and works of Dr. Wu and were ready to leave, when Owen, Claire and her nephews arrived in the Innovation Center Laboratories. Hoskins told them about his involvement but his moment of victory was short lived, as one of the four Raptors (named Delta) entered the laboratories and cornered Hoskins. The latter tried to calm the animal down, mimicking Owen's hand gestures, but the raptor bit Hoskins' arm and threw him to the ground. Hoskins screamed in horror as Delta tore him apart and killed him. LEGO Jurassic World Game In LEGO Jurassic World, he also serves as main human/secondary antagonist for Jurassic World sequence where his role is more or less same. However, his comeuppance was quite different due to the game was intended to be more lighthearted manner: Here when Owen, Claire and her nephews runaway just as Delta mauled Hoskins, it's revealed that instead torn to death, Hoskins was merely rearranged into a merman mutant with pincher-like arms. However, a soldier later claims that he didn't make it. This may be because the soldier is just copying the line which he said in the film or Hoskins just didn't make it to the helicopter on time after what Delta did to him. Personality He is a very arrogant and manipulative braggart who engineered the catastrophe to steal the embryos for military use. Hoskins does not care about how many lives are lost, as long as he gets what he wants. Ironically, his arrogance also blinds him from reality where the said catastrophes would be too much for him to gain advantage with, especially when he never predicted that Delta, who was being manipulated by I-Rex, turned out catching him up by the time his evil plans were exposed by the protagonist before she killed him. He has a fondness for dangerous animals and how to control them, which also led to his death. Trivia It's implied that Vic may have been an abusive husband given that his wife attacked him with a steak knife (possibly out of anger or self-defense), which caused his wolf pet to attack her. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Usurper Category:Opportunists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Business Villains Category:Delusional Category:Amoral Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Lego Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spouses